


sunlight

by pastelprinceyy



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Oh also!, Switch Peter Nureyev, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vampire AU, Voyeurism, aka the only Peter Nureyev i know how to write, fangs, juno is a vampire in this one, switch juno steel, technically, theres no biting or anything just... im gay for fangs, which i mean... ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprinceyy/pseuds/pastelprinceyy
Summary: It was rare that Peter didn't attend the council meetings with his boyfriend. But... just this once, it was probably the best choice for him, as he laid sprawled out on the bed, thinking about the night before.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... this is my first nsfw fic ever so please be nice. thanks to my boyfriend Achilles for helping me with this vampire au
> 
> Peter is trans and uses masc words to refer to his genitals! However, there is fingering and penetration and eating out so if that makes you uncomfortable I'd skip over this! 
> 
> Also Juno is AMAB nonbinary, Peter calls him a goddess a few times, as well as a good girl
> 
> Please enjoy.

Peter laid sprawled out on his bed in the corner of Juno’s room. The prince was in meetings for the past few hours, according to the clock on the wall, and for once, Peter did not come along. He simply laid in bed most of the evening, flipping through his books and sleeping.

It was excruciatingly... boring.

Peter usually came to the meetings for a few different reasons.

For one thing, he was Juno’s human advisor. Helping him understand the human’s perspective (though at this point, Peter wondered why they cared, the Queen and King of Northern Star treated him like an object, a pet for their son) was his job. Listening to the meetings, giving Juno comments on whatever they were discussing, and offering advice was “officially” why he went.

For another thing... Peter liked to tease his boyfriend. He was always wearing the lowest cut shirts to show off his bites and bruises, tracing the inside of Juno’s thighs to get a rise out of him, leaving lipstick marks on his boyfriend... even marking Juno to the best of his abilities when he had to remind Juno who was in charge.

In fact, the night before, Peter had reminded Juno exactly of that, leaving the prince a mess of lipstick, marks, and noises as he begged to come. Pulling him closer and closer into Peter, pulling his hair.

Peter couldn’t help but touch himself at that memory. Gently tracing his fingers against his skin, the heat building in his stomach as he remembered the noises, _oh the noises Juno made for him_. He was a wreck the night before, having been teased all day by Peter, who took every closet they walked by, every hallway, and every time they were in a room alone as an opportunity to pull his prince’s jacket and smash their lips together. He pushed him against the wall and took whatever Juno would give him, which was everything, pulling away when he heard someone nearby or when he felt Juno get just needy enough.

He snapped back to the present as he traced his fingers over his dick, ghosting it through his pants and underwear. He looked back up at the clock- almost 9 at night; Juno said his meeting would be wrapping up around 8:45- before smiling to himself and unbuttoning his pants to get closer.

The idea of Juno catching him touching himself caused Peter’s breath to hitch in excitement, as he pulled off his pants and underwear in one quick move. He left his loose shirt on, an old blouse he stole from Juno that still smelled like him. Warm, like leather and old books, with a faint hint of copper.

He gently danced his fingers over his thigh, one hand pulling his shirt all the way up to his chest to play with his nipples, and the other moving closer and closer to his dick. At first, he just rubbed one finger against it, his hips bordering on moving into the touch. He could almost hear Juno’s voice, teasing him for how desperate he was after just a daydream. He quickly added a second finger, tired of teasing himself.

“That’s a good boy... already so wet for me.” The Juno in his head commented, “So good for me.”. He groaned softly in response, his hand on his chest playing with his nipple. He sped up slightly, before moving his fingers down to his entrance and dipping one in. He thrust it in and out, quickly adding in a second and enjoying the stretch from it. His eyes fluttered close as he continued, moving up to his cock and rubbing it before pushing back into his entrance.

He moaned and moved the hand that was pinching his nipples up to his mouth to keep himself quiet. He imagined the hand was Juno’s, trying to keep them from getting caught as he rubbed his fingers over his cock. He went faster now, starting to feel a warmth build up in him.

Just then, he heard the door creak open.

“Can you believe-“Juno said, cutting himself off with a gasp as he saw Peter on his bed, grinding into his hand. He quickly closed the door behind him and took in the sight in front of him. Peter opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend, not stopping for a second as he chased his release.

“Well- h- hello, Juno.” He sighed, moving his hand away from his mouth and back to his chest, “I’ll- I’ll take it the meetings went... well?” Something flashed in Juno’s eyes as he walked towards Peter, kicking off his shoes along the way.

“Boring as all hell without you there, babe.” He smiled, a fang sticking out playfully. “I see you were having fun without me.” He moved next to Peter in bed and kissed him, pulling his head closer to his, “Mind if I help?” He whispered, a hand resting on Peter’s face.

“I... wouldn’t mind at... at all, actually-“Peter gasped, grinding into his hand. Juno nodded, moving downwards on the bed and in-between Peter’s legs. He gently pulled his hand away, moving his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them.

“Such a good girl for me...” Peter smiled, slightly thrusting them into his mouth and enjoying the view. Juno pulled his hand out of his mouth and instead into his hair to encourage Peter to grab a fistful of it.

“You know... I thought about you through all those meetings.” Juno smiled, moving his face close to Peter’s dick.

“Hm? What were you thinking about?”

“This.” Juno took Peter’s dick into his mouth and sucked gently at first. Peter’s reaction was immediate as he moaned and ground himself into Juno’s face. Juno moved his hands to hold down Peter’s hip. He looked up at his boyfriend, whining with his head rested on pillows above him, and sucked slightly harder. He swirled his tongue around it and groaned softly. Pulling off the dick with a pop, he started to flick his tongue up and down his boyfriend. Juno moaned as he realized how wet Peter was and pushed his tongue into his entrance, fucking him with it.

“Juno- oh Juno-“Peter moaned, pulling on Juno’s curls and trying to grind himself into his mouth.

“So good for me.” Juno moved his mouth back up to his dick, sucking again as he moved one of his hands to fuck Peter with his fingers. He picked up the pace, faster and faster until Peter was a moaning mess above him.

He pulled off his dick just enough to whisper, “Come for me, Peter.” before returning to his unrelenting pace. Peter clenched around him, giving one last shout of Juno’s name, and came. Juno slowed down his fingers and his sucking just enough for Peter to catch his breath, not fully stopping until he was sure Peter was satisfied. He could feel himself hard in his pants, realizing he had begun to slightly grind into the bed below him.

“Fuck, Juno.” Peter moaned, pulling Juno’s mouth off his and pulling him up for a kiss.

“That good, huh?” Juno smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. Peter smiled softly, still catching his breath. “Need me to get you some water?” He shook his head, a sense of warmth in him as he thought about how this vampire was his.

“Want you to fuck me.” He whispered, still feeling needy after all that.

“You sure?” Juno asked, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Peter sat up in response, gently pushing Juno over to lie down. Juno looked at him and smiled, letting Peter take control again. Peter unbuttoned his boyfriend’s pants as quickly as he could with his slightly shaking hands. He pulled them and his underwear down and off, groaning when he saw how hard he already was for him.

“My, Juno. That needy after only eating me out?” He smirked, tracing his hand up Juno’s thigh to play with his cock. He gently held it and gave it a few pumps, before moving his head down and licked a stripe up it. Juno moaned softly as he wrapped his lips around it, trying to resist the urge to fuck his mouth.

“Been... thinking about you all day. Hard not to when you- fuck- fucked me into an inch of my death last night. Still feel a little sore from it-“Peter smiled at that, knowing that his boyfriend couldn’t stop thinking about him either. He bobbed his head a few times, enjoying the taste of Juno in his mouth, before pulling off him and rearranging himself so his cock was lined up with his entrance.

“Going to ride me, baby?” Juno smirked, “You look beautiful above me.” He moved his hand up to stroke Peter’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his lips before Peter took it into his mouth and sucked. He lowered himself onto his boyfriend, savoring the stretch from his cock and the sigh leaving his mouth. Juno’s face as he completely filled his boyfriend was... to Peter, it was as if he was watching a goddess, and he wanted nothing more than to worship and belong to him.

After a second of adjusting, Peter picked up himself slightly and moved back down, trying to find just the right pace for him and his vampire. He moaned as he picked up the pace, slowing down for a moment to grind his hips and feel Juno’s cock in him, and then started back up. Soon, Juno started thrusting up to meet him, hitting him in a spot that made Peter shudder and see stars.

“Oh fuck- Juno, just like that-“He moaned as Juno hit the spot again and again. Peter’s body fell forward, and Juno wrapped one arm around him to get a better angle and grabbed his hand with the other. “Please- fuck- don’t stop my love-“Juno picked up the pace, moaning in his ear as he drove into his boyfriend again and again. Peter pressed kisses into Juno’s neck before biting sucking on it to try and leave marks.

“Peter- oh Peter- You are so fucking good,” Juno moaned, fucking harder into Peter. His words slowly became unintelligible as he came closer and closer to his release. He didn’t let up on the spot and released Peter’s hand to rub his thumb on his cock, trying to get him to come again.

“Juno- I’m close- Please come in me- fuck-“Peter moaned, falling fully into Juno and kissing him as he came, his boyfriend fucking into him a few more times before he came inside. They laid there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, Juno kissing Peter once again. Peter smiled and pressed his forehead against Juno’s.

“We should.... probably get cleaned up...” Juno sighed, looking into Peter’s eyes lovingly. “Not to ruin the glow or anything.” Peter nodded, kissing his boyfriend again. “Or we can stay here for a few moments.” He laughed, before kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you can! My twitter is @shipshaunted, please feel free to follow me on there!


End file.
